


Pregnant? (Saeyoung x Mc)

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant, Pregnant AU, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Mc is pregnant with Saeyoungs baby, now how…to tell him?





	

So the first question is, was the baby planed? Not exactly, you see… Saeyoung has a mind of his own when it comes to expressing his love…or any other kind of emotion.

Is he angry? Sex.

Is he sad? Sex.

Does he have a lot of work to do? Sex.

Is he horny or wants to show MC some sweet love? SEX!

Now you probably understand, how easy it was for MC to get pregnant.

You should also realize how quickly she actually got pregnant – so quick that even she didn’t notice that she was pregnant.

After she missed two of her monthly visitors – she was sure, that she was with child. Then she tried to think of a plan how to tell Saeyoung that she was pregnant and how would he react?

Would he be happy, scared, and angry?

She decided, that the easiest way was either to tell him to his face OR … to hack into his computer. Her eyes were glinting at the thought of messing up his work schedule.

But how could she do it alone? At that exact moment – Saeran entered the living room she was sitting in, then she remembered how skilled he was with the computer and decided, that her accomplice will be Saeran!

She lunged at him, took his hands and told him with much excitement that he was going to be an uncle. Saeran bashfully held her hands and blushed, but all the while gave her a gentle smile and congratulated her. »Congratulations, Mc. I am happy for you.«

She giggled at how cute Saearan could be and pulled him into a hug, he gently enveloped his hands around her and sighed.

Then she told him about her plan, how they would hack into Saeyoungs computer so it would write out: Dr. Papa~ and if he didn’t understand that she would tell him.

He agreed and it took him a whole day, two tubs of ice cream and many cat videos to finally hack into his brother’s computer.

The seed was planted and the two of them just needed to wait.

So they waited and waited…and nothing happened. They were starting to get annoyed by all the waiting, so Mc decided, enough is enough. She stood up, stomped towards Saeyoungs room, knocked wildly and entered without waiting for a permission.

Then Saeyoung turned around, looked at her with a bored expression and said »What is it? You are bothering me, someone hacked my computer and send me a message Dr. Papa…how dumb is this hacker it’s Dr. Pepper not PAPA.«

Mc only scratched her head at that and sighed. She took a deep breath, straightened out her sweater and stared at Saeyoung. It’s time. As she gazed down at her feet, she heard his chair squeak and his steps getting closer. He kneeled down so that he was looking up at her and gave her a big smile.

»Is something wrong? You can tell me anything!«

She shook her head and gave him a weak smile, at that he stood up and took her hand.

»Mc you are scaring me, tell me what’s wrong?!«

She took his other hand and laid it on her stomach. »I have something…uhm…very important to tell you.«

He only made a confused face and then! Ah! His eyes shone.

»I know now! You..you, MC omg!« She started to giggle and nodded. »Yes, Saeyoung.«

He put both of his hands on her belly and said. »You gained some weight.«

. . .

Meanwhile Saeran was sitting in the living room, sipping on his tea and waiting for the dumb couple to come out. But then he heard steps and yells. »GAINED WEIGHT?! I GAINED WEIGHT? HOW DARE YOU!!« He saw how Mc was running after Saeyoung , with robot-dog in her hands – which was blasting fire at Saeyoungs butt. 

 

»I. HAVE. GAINED. WEIGHT!!! Because I am eating for two! Maybe three you idiot!«

Suddenly Saeyoung stopped in his track robot-dog stopped blasting fire and he turned towards the tired and sweaty Mc.

»You,…y-you, are pregnant?« She looked at him and saw the biggest smile ever. His eyes shone and he wore such a silly smile on his face. He was being all fidgety and didn’t know where to place his hands. He started to pace around her and looked at her with admiration and love. »My beautiful space princess, ah- aaaah she is so gorgeous and she is having our child. Look at her, so—so..THANK YOU!!« As he said that he picked her up and twirled her around and instead of flames robot-dog shoot out some flower petals.

So they twirled and laughed and were happy. Even Saeran – though he pretended to hate how silly his family was, he couldn’t help but be excited to be an uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by a cutie on Tumblr - not really a HC but a small drabble ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ . 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you like it!(°◡°♡).:｡


End file.
